The Golden Divas part 1
by Jerichoholicbjparty
Summary: From the 1980's show,we take 4 divas and a couple of men and mix them all up.I know summary sux please read this is my first!


The Golden Divas 

hahaha so okay this is a spin-off from the hit 1980's show The Golden Girls and this is my first so comment please and please be nice!

disclaimer: I own nothing.zippo.nada.All the WWE Divas belong to the WWE and the Golden Girls belong to...well the network that produces them!

characters:  
sophia-----Ivory(shes the oldest)  
dorothy---Stacy(the tall one but attractive)  
rose--------Molly(shes from minnesota)  
blanche----Lita (shes from the south)  
stan---------randy (randy love stacy forever)  
coco(the gay cook)--Simon Dean

The Pilot

thank you for being a friend...dadada...end of song

Stacy walks in the house."I just came from one of the finest schools in Miami." she said to Simon.  
"2 boys have green hair and 1 girl had a shaved head.I told them to leave because they were too ugly to look at.Now the parents are mad." Simon,totally shocked,"what happened?" Stacy replied "well Mr. Diodoro,an attorney,came by my classroom and defended Tiffany,a bald girl with a nose ring"  
then she frowned "whats that your cooking?"she asked Simon."enchiladas ranchero" he replied.  
"its 100 degrees outside why dont you just shoot me?" she exclaimed."Hi!" Molly said.Molly is another roommate of Stacy's." I cant believe it one sad person after another." Stacy pointed,"Molly,you work at grief counseling,what do you expect comedians?"

"Well it would be a change of pace!"Molly shouted back.Then their sluty roommate Lita walked in.  
She is the owner of the house."Oh there you are Stacy!" she said happily."do you mind if I borrow your mink stole I have a date with Adam tonight."she explained."Lita!" she shouted "its Miami in June only cats are wearing fur."she explained."youre going out?" Molly asked. "no shes gonna sit here where its 100 degrees and eat enchiladas." Stacy yelled."i just need cucumbers to rub on my eyes." Lita explained " youll have trouble seeing Li," Stacy said."its very good at reducing puffiness!" she fought back."Hey do they work on butt and thighs?"Molly asked."I dont know hun i dont need it in my butt and thighs"  
Lita pointed at her bottom.With that Lita,wearing a nice black dress and a mink stole walked out on their date.

"Oh it is wonderful dating in Miami!" said Stacy."all the beautiful men under 25 are cocaine smugglers"  
"you know i'd kill to live in Minnesota again,Its so nice there with all the cows and the pigs." Molly pointed " Oh yeah,I was sitting in the teachers lounge today and i met this gorgeous man.Then i realised.Im older than him.I was so depressed that when i walked back to the car and looked in the mirror,I was shocked.  
this lonely old woman was staring at me that i didnt even recognize. I almost died!" she said frantically.There was silence for a moment.  
"who was it?" Molly stupidly pointed out.Stacy almost cried."It was me!" she shouted."oh" Molly replied.

Later that night...

"Oh my god guys!" Lita burst through the door, "he proposed!" Stacy and Molly shouted yelps of excitement as Lita was just smiling jaw to jaw."Oh Li thats wonderful!"molly yelped again." and the good news is,  
hes still interested!" Lita jumped."In what?" Molly asked."Molly if you have to ask it does not matter anymore..." Stacy screamed.Lita waled into her room to get changed."Wait Stace, If she gets married then we'd have to move out!" Molly sadly explained."Well then I guess we do." she said but you can also see the disappointment in her eyes."But i'd have nowhere to go to.All of my relatives live in Minnesota.  
Plus I have to live here this is where i work.Only if i stayed with Jeff then probably i didnt have to live with you two.Not that i hate living here." Molly, now with tears in her eyes," Oh I miss my dear Jeff so.He was the only man that made me feel smart." she said."god what an actor" Stacy thought."but we have to get back on track here.If Lita gets married,you'd go to Minnesota, I'll live in New york with ma." Stacy said.  
'' How is your mother stacy?" molly asked." I put her in a home called Shady Pines on Barnsdale Avenue.  
Its a perfectly lovely home." Stacy explained.

"Your mother must hate you!" Molly said."why?"asked Stacy."well me for instance i would never put my mother in a home." "molly,shady pines happens to be a wonderful institution." "well i've heard that they work the people on orange groves picking up oranges all day! and if they dont have 10 baskets of fruit in one day,they dont get to eat!" molly said."oh come on thats ridiculous!" Stacy starts panicking.Of course its is true. They'd have old people working in the highway sometimes."oh come on we have to talk to lita"  
molly started to walk out of the kitchen."i'll follow you." stacy said.

They got to Lita's room."wait a minute lita," molly said "he proposed? youve onlu known him a week"  
"thats right." lita said "and he wants an answer tonight." "tonight?"Stacy was shocked."thats right, and i dont want to lose him.So i sid yes.Well gt married next week!"

--------------------------------------------------to be continued...

so what do you guys think?  
im not trying to make it comedy this is more like drama and reality.  
maybe you guys can give me ideas!


End file.
